


За...

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: И он лежит на ковре. Трётся щекой об узор. Прикрывает глаза, а солнце всё равно его находит. И режет глаза, и давит на виски. И так хочется за…





	За...

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек: Theodor Bastard — Лилии (Белое)

Зачем он согласился, Захар совсем не помнит. Помнит, что Андрей широко — верхний резец сколот — улыбался. Помнит, что он о чём-то просил… Что-то ему было нужно, или, может, он утверждал, что что-то нужно Захару. Помнит, как улыбались лица. Как он пил, кажется, дурное шампанское, и смеялся со всеми, и искал лишь одно лицо среди лиц, но его быть не могло. Помнит, как выходил на — жару — улицу из подъезда. И помнит, как думал, что не знает, зачем согласился, зачем приходил в просторную Андрееву квартиру, в гущу лиц. Думал, что ему весело, что всё — чуть бессмысленно.   
Ещё он помнит аллею у Андреева дома. Помнит акацию с набухшими стручками. Помнит небо и рваные облака, круги на сетчатке от солнца. Помнит продавщицу и свою фотографию — лопоухий, короткостриженный, непохожий — в паспорте. Помнит, что плевать было сразу же, что крышку скрутил у акаций, что отхлебнул и убрал, и подумал: «Хватит», и подумал: «Зачем, зачем, зачем».  
А потом было метро, были глотки, были взгляды. И на сетчатке расплывались круги, стоило посмотреть — «Господи, как же надо-то, только вверх и надо!» — на длинные лампы.  
Продолжил дома. Смеялся, глотал: не водка — вода. Лежал на ковре, на красно-сером узоре, смех пузырился в горле, и перед глазами был только белый флуоресцентный свет, и в ушах жужжало, как в больнице. И чудился запах оттуда же. Как тогда, когда у него был аппендицит, в палате их семеро, швырялись сардельками, а кто-то плакал из-за стены, и все смеялись над медсестрой, красивой-красивой, и шутили про резинки, про порно, про секс, а он младше всех, он глотал чужие слова и слушал-слушал. А громче всех голосов был один.  
Когда бутылка кончилась, ему захотелось ещё. Но что-то кружилось. Внутри — не снаружи. И думалось: «Зачем, зачем, зачем». И то, что кружилось, хотело из него выползти, вылезти, вытечь из тесного горла. И он кривился и думал-думал. И всё об одном. Об этом за-чем. И это «за-» звучало не его голосом. И это «за-» обрывалось. Чтобы стать его именем.  
Звонким в начале, резким в конце.  
А в середине — аха — нежно-сладким.  
И он помнит, что шёл потом. Что стены его держали. Что это было смешно. Что тошнило. Что кафель тоже был смешон. А ещё более он сам — такой пьяный-пьяный. И смеялась плитка, и смех был сладкий, как имя, и знакомый-презнакомый. И он прижимался щекой к стене, к белому. И сверкала лампочка. И смех множился. И горло его смеялось. И слюна тянулась с губ. И хотелось жмуриться, хотелось кривиться, хотелось нестерпимо за...  
За-чем?  
Он помнит, что просыпался или, наоборот, засыпал. Помнит, что всё тогда вокруг было бордовое. Помнит кресла рядами. Круги-разводы на сетчатке от огромных, ярких ламп, множащих свет бриллиантовыми висюльками. Помнит плотный занавес. Но не помнит, где был он сам.   
А потом — раз! — на кафеле. И в первые минуты он — никто. Разве что человек без — затёкшей — руки. А скулы стянуло так, будто он всё же за...  
— Зачем? — сказал он. И вышло хрипло. Вышло с трудом.   
Он пьёт Марагоджип. Гватемала. На турке у края застывает коричневая мокрая пыль — опять упустил. Горько. В голове та же пыль. Сыплется от уха к уху. Хрустит, как на зубах. Сохнет, сжимает извилины мозга. Захар лезет в холодильник, ловко достаёт с полки на дверце бутылку. Отливает — с плеском — кофе в раковину. В бутылке булькает, когда он её переворачивает над чашкой.  
Горче.   
Или горше.  
Он усмехается. Подходит к окну и смотрит — радужные круги расходятся перед глазами — на давно вставшее солнце.  
Глотает-глотает. И на плечи его давит тишина. Давит пыльный воздух. И он горбится, вдыхает, напрягая рёбра до боли, но воздуха не чувствует. Ставит — пальцы трясутся — чашку на подоконник. Она кружится-кружится, падает — ты-дых! — на бок. Качается. Течёт кофе. Он дышит. Нос режет воздух. Вдохнуть ещё — и глубже, и глубже. Слышать, как бьётся в ушах сердце, глаза таращить, пальцами, выгибая, вцепляться в белую ручку. Нажать, надавить, повиснуть на ней. Рвануть с треском, с хрустом, открывая окно. Дышать.  
Дышать.  
Дышать, пока кофе капает с подоконника, мочит голые ноги. А солнечный свет течёт на макушку. А перед глазами молнии на оранжевых — веках — небесах.  
А после дышится просто. И солнце не яркое — нормальное. Золотит окна в доме напротив. Верхушки деревьев — пухопадных тополей, звезднолиственных клёнов, клейковеточных лип — ярко-зелёные. Ноги мёрзнут, кожу стягивает жидкость. Он вытирает пол, моет стопы, задирая по очереди ноги над раковиной. Долго чистит зубы. Сначала на верхней челюсти, потом на нижней, слева-справа, вверх-вниз, снаружи-изнутри. Равномерное шурх-шурх.   
На работе отпуск. В институте каникулы. Захар бы работал, печатал статьи, сидел бы в кабинете. Он бы учился, конспектировал лекции, готовился к семинарам. Но... август. И отпуск взял, думал съездить с однокурсниками в Турцию, к морю, или в Грузию, в горы, да хоть в Питер, да хоть куда-нибудь, но не вышло. У кого-то дела, у кого-то семья, у кого-то оправдания. Тётя из Украины предлагала к ней на картошку, на помидоры, на яблоки, на кукурузу. Но отказался, надеялся тогда ещё на друзей, а потом согласиться было — как сдаться. И сидит дома. И тишина давит. А звуки ещё больше. Потому что не те.  
Он пишет Маринке. Она свободна. Готова гулять хоть до вечера, хоть всю ночь, хоть до утра. Маринка улыбчивая. Маринка хорошая. Вместе учились в музыкальной школе. Только он бросил. Надоело, сложно было. Мама говорила: «Готовься к экзаменам», и отец орал: «Учи-учи-учи! Инженером будь!» И он бросил. И музыкалку. И петь. И фортепьяно. И рассказы писать. И думать бросил — бросил вечное «зачем».   
Пока школу оканчивал, его Маринка только однажды погулять уговорила, болтала много-много об общих знакомых, пока шатались по улицам, потом ей позвонили, она его потащила куда-то.   
«За?..» — начал Захар, но она перебила: «Круто там».  
«Там» было на двенадцатом этаже в подъезде нового дома. Со стен таращились рожи, скалились надписи чёрным маркером. Вокруг улыбались лица. А с балкона свешивалась фигура, смеялась чистым ха-ха-ха, просила подать пиво, хотела со вкусом плевать вниз. «Друзья», — сказала Маринка. Всех представила. И Захар пил. И слушал смех. И рисовал на стене чёрные буквы. Чёрную готику. Купола соборов. «Я вашего бога е...» А потом кто-то кричал, и смех рокотал ха-ха-ха, и они бежали. «Жильцы, — тяжело дышала Маринка, — опять грозятся ментов вызвать».  
Писала она регулярно, звонила. Из тех, кто не любит терять друзей. Она ещё в художку ходила после музыкальной школы. А поступила на факультет электроэнергетики и электротехники. А он «ну типа литератор». Ну, то есть не совсем: ещё учится. Читает Джеймса Джойса, читает Соколова, читает Сартра, читает Кьеркегора, читает Камю, читает Лосева, читает Кафку, читает Ибсена. Любит Хайдеггера. «Der Himmel ist der Sonnengang, der Mondlauf, der Glanz der Gestirne, die Zeiten des Jahres, Licht und Dämmer des Tages, Dunkel und Helle der Nacht, die Gunst und das Unwirtliche der Wetter, Wolkenzug und blauende Tiefe des Äthers»¹.   
С Маринкой день проходит быстро. Гуляют, сидят в «Макдаке» с мороженым, потом — в «Баскин Роббинс», а после пьют холодную минералку из палатки. Она рассказывает об общих знакомых.  
— А как там Коля? — спрашивает.  
Он пожимает плечами. Говорит:  
— Уехал к родственникам.  
Говорит:  
— Мама там его вроде что-то...  
Говорит:  
— Чёрт знает где.  
Он провожает Маринку до дома. По небу плывут облака, пыль летит — колко — в глаза. Закатное солнце течёт за шиворот. Он заходит — нелопоухий, обросший, непохожий — в магазин.  
А назавтра он помнит, что опять чхал на всех, что пил из горла то ли у тополя, то ли у ясеня, что рядом была площадка — разноцветные башенки — и женщина, держа пухлого ребёнка за руку, говорила: «Молодой человек, это что, водка?»  
Он смеялся: не водка — вода. А потом ехал в автобусе. И внутри слегка кружило. И солнце сползло вниз, лежало, недосожжённое, за домами, тлея. И он таращился-таращился на высотки, горящие по краям. И думал: «Зачем, зачем, зачем».  
Зачем солнце светит?  
Зачем люди живут?  
Зачем умирают?  
Зачем, чёрт их дери, любят?  
А потом шёл по улице. И было почти темно. И бутылка была тёплая от его рук. И он обхватывал горлышко губами, лизал пластиковый дозатор. И в глотку капало-капало-лилось. И хотелось нажать на дно и давить-давить, рвать губы, глубже и глубже. Подавиться. Задохнуться.   
В подъезде чуть не выронил бутылку. Засмеялся. И никто не ответил, не отозвался. А эхо сфальшивило — взяло не ту ноту.   
Дома лежал на ковре, прижимался щекой к бутылке. И в темноте перед глазами расплывалась чёрная, бензиновая радуга. И думалось: «Зачем». Думалось: «За-». И он тёрся щекой о ковёр. И пустая бутылка лежала — каталась под пальцами — рядом. А он лизал пластик у горла. Выгибался, и пальцы вели по животу и ниже. Гладили кожу. И он шептал:   
— За…  
И голос, будто на ухо, договаривал сладко-сахарно-нежно:  
— …ха-а-ар.  
Он жмурился. И пальцы дрожали и двигались рывками — почти больно. И язык скользил по горькому пластику.   
А потом он кривился. И рука была мокрая, и живот, и джинсы. И вкуса на пальцах не было, или была всё та же горечь. Он стянул джинсы. Задницу и ноги колол шероховатый ковёр. Его чуть — устало, пьяно — кружило. И казалось, что над ним ночное небо. Что светлым пятном скользит по нему луна, серыми громадами живут на нём облака. И стоит зажмуриться, на веках цветут звёзды. Как тогда, когда они ездили на озеро в область. Андрей звал. Компанией. Вечерело. И летел светлый пух от толстых коричневых камышей, которыми дрались Светка и Миша. И кожу трогали змеино-слизкие ветки. И стоило лечь на спину, как ноги опускались, и он выгибался, стараясь удержаться на воде, и жмурился. А на берегу смеялись. Жарили шашлыки. И громкий голос говорил: «Ка-а-атя, како-о-ой купальник!»  
И громче всех было её хихиканье и его чистый хохот. Захар выгибался, бился ногами в воде, жмурился до боли, до тьмы со звёздами. Снова и снова. А потом губы у Захара были синие. И он уже не смеялся. И он, подавая полотенце, шептал: «Офелия». Смотрел в глаза. И Захар таращился в ответ, а в голове было только «Зачем». А вслух он сказал: «Предпочту быть Гамлетом».  
Он просыпается на ковре. Катает пальцами бутылку, вспоминает. Чуть хмурится. Губы в углах болят. Кожу на животе тянет. Он идёт в душ. Потом варит — опять выкипает — кофе. В холодильнике пусто. Он делает глоток кофе, ещё один. А за спиной тихо. А за спиной ярко. Солнце льётся из окна. Невозможное. Он ещё глотает-глотает. Тишина сзади шумит. Тишина звенит. И он выбегает из квартиры. И на улице солнце стекает с листьев — вязко с лип, тонко с клёнов, мелко с тополей. Захар идёт к метро, покупает в «Продуктах» пиво. Покупает в «Старбаксе» кофе. В туалете отливает лишнее.   
Горько. И в голове будто шуршит пивная пена. Солнце нормальное.   
Посидев на лавочке, он звонит Андрею. Спрашивает, как дела.   
— Может, — он — хрустко — рвёт картонный пустой стакан, — пошатаемся где-нибудь?  
Андрею лень.  
— Ещё и в институт скоро.   
Он предлагает посидеть дома.   
Андрей лежит под одеялом. Он слегка простывший. На фоне работает телевизор.  
— Светка ушла по магазинам, — говорит он.  
Светка — его девушка. Без пяти минут жена. Весёлая, всегда куда-то бежит. Захар её с первого курса знает. А Андрея и того раньше — познакомились на вступительных экзаменах. Пока сидели, ждали начала. Андрей говорил: «Да ерунда. На всякий случай, на журналиста хочу, а не сюда». А Захар объяснял, что учился в физмат-лицее, что достало, что потом была армия, что хочет чего-то творческого... чего-то своего. У родителей он уже тогда не жил. Отец уже проорался, что он ему не сын, а мать прорыдалась, поддакивая. Захар устроился тогда у Маринкиного двоюродного дяди, платил ему за комнату недорого и тяготился этим, думал, если поступит, постарается въехать в общежитие, хоть и не иногородний. Только так и не въехал. Дел и других навалом было. Да и дома он не появлялся. То на учёбе, то по паркам, по барам, по клубам с друзьями. С Андреем, со Светкой, с Колей. Все тогда ещё жили с родителями. Находил — и бросал — подработки. И писал часами под людской гомон в «Макдаке» неподалёку от института, попивая не особо горький, водянистый «Paulig». И он садился иногда к нему, молчал, смотрел в телефон, жевал гамбургеры и чему-то чисто смеялся.  
Они торчат весь день у телевизора, жуют приготовленный загодя Светкой борщ и макароны, под конец вытаскивают приставку и играют в «Assassin's Creed». У подъезда Захар сталкивается со Светкой. Она его чмокает приветственно в щёку, спрашивает:  
— Как ты?  
Он улыбается:  
— Всё в порядке.  
В магазине продавщица долго рассматривает — брови нависают над глазами на выкате — паспорт. Пальцы чуть дрожат, пока он открывает бутылку. Перед глазами Светкино лицо. Неправильное. Нервное. Вывернутое. Озабоченное. Он убирает бутылку в рюкзак, так и не отпив. Свет льётся по тротуару: жёлтый-жёлтый, почти не слепящий. Небо чистое, небо висит над ним низко-низко, едва выгнутое, пустое. А в метро лампы жгут глаза. Захар трёт виски и опускает голову. На красном, расчерченном узором следов полу валяется хрустко смятый кусок газеты. Зелёная полоса, насупленное лицо. И буквы. Слова.   
«Конфетку хочешь?»  
Он жмурится.  
Дома хочет открыть бутылку. Но на веках не круги, не разводы, не звёзды — Светкино лицо. Он убирает водку в холодильник. В коридоре останавливается у закрытой двери. Пальцы ведут по гладкому безвкусно крашеному в белый дереву. В гостиной привычнее. Правда, стелить лень, да и спать не хочется. Захар включает ноутбук. Создаёт новый документ, оставляет — суеверно: вдруг ничего не выйдет — без названия. Он давно хочет написать это. В голове кружат образы. И слов много: записывал в заметки на телефоне, в блокноты, в тетради, на — вон на столе ворохом — бумажки. И образы есть. Есть недо- или переон сам. И есть Коля, о котором нельзя не написать, о котором молчать невозможно. Только глупое это имя. Да, лучше Рома, или Боря, да хоть Антон, да хоть Никита! И он не смеётся никогда, да. Всегда серьёзный. Всегда знает, чего хочет. И не читает стихи наизусть. На трезвую голову чужие, на пьяную — свои. И он — не он.  
И рассказ — не жизнь.  
Захар думает: «Зачем, зачем, зачем». Печатает, уставившись в экран: «Небо было мрачным». Стирает.  
Печатает: «По небу плывут облака». Стирает.  
«Да что ко мне это небо привязалось?!»  
Печатает: «Он никогда не знал, что...» Пальцы замирают над клавиатурой, губы кривятся, он дёргает нижней челюстью влево-вправо. До хруста. Зубы шумно вжихают о друг друга. Скрипят. Кажется, что шатаются.  
«И что он не знал?» — думает Захар.  
Думает: «Дурь».  
Думает: «Зачем».  
Стирает.  
«Вокруг всё было бордовое, и кресла тянулись рядами, конца которых видно не было, и, кроме них, были только ярчайшие, огромные люстры, была сцена с тяжёлым занавесом, а на сцене...»  
«Да, что на сцене? Это сюрреализм уже какой-то. Что он делает на сцене? Он там с ним был? Он работает в театре? Они туда пробрались тайком? Это воспоминание? Это сон?.. „Конца которых видно не было…“ Что за ерунда». Он стирает.  
Потом печатает: «Зачем согласился, он совсем не помнит…» Замирает, застывает, приоткрыв рот. Опять думает: «Зачем», опять не уверен, так ли начал, то ли пишет, что вообще хочет сказать и есть ли смысл это говорить даже себе. Он, всё же сохраняя, закрывает документ. Чтобы не потерять, называет «Сдохнуть, но дописать».   
Захар пересматривает «Убить Билла». Обе части. Потом «Криминальное чтиво». Потом стелить по-прежнему лень, а за окном уже светлеет. И он валяется на — неестественно — мягком диване. И даже, кажется, немного спит. И даже, кажется, ему опять снится театр. И снится, что он стоит на сцене. И снится, что у него в руках бутылка, и он говорит:  
— Замуж выхожу.  
Разливает водку по двум рюмкам, висящим в воздухе, говорит:  
— Любить безнадёжно, целые годы всё ждать чего-то…  
Он просыпается, солнце, яркое-яркое, рисует на веках круги, как по воде. Затапливает квартиру. Как тогда, когда Коля ночевал с ним на диване, а с утра Захар вставал раньше, уже варил кофе в кухне, уже жарил тосты и яичницу, уже включил ноутбук и повторял про себя строки, которые и так бились набатом в голове.  
И Коля кричал: «Захар, Захар!»  
«Чего тебе?»  
«Захар, Захар!»  
И Захар дожидался кофе, чтобы не выкипел, и шёл в гостиную, повторял: «Чего?»  
«Где мой халат?» — вопрошал Коля, развалившись на подушках, и хохотал.  
Захар закатывал глаза, говорил:  
«Вы двигайтесь побольше, чтобы не случился с вами апоплексический удар», — и улыбался.  
Бутылка приятно холодная. Горько-горько. И он глотает и глотает. И кажется, думает: «Зачем». А потом пьёт снова. А потом вспоминает, что телефон надо поставить на зарядку. Но стены уже плывут в разные стороны. И он, наверное, голодный. Находит сушки — терпеть их не может — в шкафчике и ест. Пихает в себя, запивает. Внутри — хоровод из печени и селезёнки вокруг желудка — всё кружится.  
Потом он лежит на ковре. Трётся щекой об узор. Прикрывает глаза, а солнце всё равно его находит. И режет глаза, и давит на виски. И так хочется за…  
«Зачем», — думает он и слышит, как голос говорит: «Захар». И снова, и снова. И голос говорит: «Зачем».  
Да, он говорил: «Захар, Захар! Зачем ты так накидался?»  
А Захар на это только и мог, что хихикнуть. Трижды.  
«Вообще-то тебе философию читать», — напомнили ему.  
«Тш-ш-ш. — Захар приложил палец к его губам, приподнимаясь на диване, где лежал, обложившись учебниками, книгами, грея живот ноутбуком. — Это как вещь в себе — только водку в себя. Ну то есть вещь-то не в себе, а сама по себе, а вот если водка сама по себе, то это прямо-таки... шлехт».  
Он, кажется, смеялся в ответ. Да, точно, когда Захар его поцеловал, он ещё чувствовал, как вибрирует горло, как изгибаются губы. Они тогда ведь не вспоминали о том, что было однажды. Типа по пьяни, по дружбе, по страсти, по ошибке, слу-чай-но. И Захар так надеялся, что он ничего не скажет, что он опять позволит так же, что он опять повалит на диван, в простыни, что опять будет близко, будет горячим, большим, тяжелодышащим.   
И он таким и был.  
До того как бутылка кончается, Захар засыпает. А будит его следующее утро. Будит новое солнце. Новые разводы на веках. Он высыпает в турку остатки Марагоджипа. Пакет из-под него сминает и выкидывает. Думает, что надо ещё купить, что холодильник пуст, что ещё три — или два, или четыре — дня — и в институт, что надо бы позвонить Светке, надо бы выкинуть сушки, надо бы рассказ написать. А то спросят, как творческие успехи... Хотя не для этого. На это плевать. Лучше пусть исключат, чем писать только ради этого. А он не пропадёт: работает в редакции журнала, да и мало ли... Может, переехать? Чтобы — раз! — и всё…  
А дописать правда хочется. Для себя.   
Кофе выкипает.  
Промывая турку под краном, Захар думает: «Потребность выражать себя через творчество возникает от невозможности говорить с людьми напрямую».  
Думает: «Вот же дурь».  
Думает: «Я скорее поверю в то, что творчество — сублимация желаний».  
Он доливает в чашку последние капли из бутылки. Звонит — он всё-таки не забыл поставить его на зарядку — телефон. Это Светка. Говорит, что делать нечего, что у Андрея какие-то планы, что на улице жарень и почему бы им не посидеть дома с зелёным чаем? Захар соглашается. До её прихода он успевает выкинуть мусор и сходить в магазин. Даже завтракает бутербродом с маслом.  
Потом Светка хозяйничает на кухне, находит в шкафчике свой любимый мятный чай, в холодильнике лимон. Закипает чайник. Она разливает по чашкам чай. Он жёлтый, как солнечный свет. Булькнув, в него падает кружок лимона.  
— Как же не хочется никуда! — объявляет Светка, делая первый глоток.  
— Ага. — Он кивает.  
Светка молчит, и говорит он, потому что в кухне сидит тишина. Слишком шуршащая. Слишком звенящая. Он говорит, что недавно гулял с подругой, с которой учился в музыкалке, говорит, что скучает по расстроенному роялю в институте, что ему недавно снилось, что он Маша из «Чайки».  
— И что, — спрашивает Светка, — замуж вышел?  
— Хотел, но, кажется, не успел.  
Они смеются. Опять кипит чайник.  
— Надо за кофе съездить, — говорит он. — А он подорожал.  
— Тебе когда на работу?  
— Второго.  
— А мне уже завтра. Так толком и не виделись, хотя типа отдыхали. — Она усмехается.  
— Да уж.  
Он пьёт чай, лимон назойливо лезет в рот.  
— А мне, — Светка по своему обыкновению держит чашку двумя руками, то ли боясь, что отнимут, то ли грея и без того горячие пальцы, — Коля звонил...  
Он думает: «За…» — и говорит:  
— Круто.  
— У него всё хорошо. — Светка улыбается.  
— Рад за него.  
Чай кислый. Захар вообще не любит чай. Держит только ради Светки.  
— Свадьба была у его мамы вчера как раз. Надо бы перезвонить сегодня, спросить, что да как.  
Захар кивает, вытаскивает из чашки скользкий лимон, разрывает кожуру сбоку, ест, высасывает кислый чайно-цитрусовый сок. Коля всегда так делает. Он вообще лимоны обожает. А Захар удивился, в первый раз увидев, как он наворачивает лимон, едва посыпав сахаром. Они тогда только начали жить вместе. Маринкин двоюродный дядя мялся-мялся, а потом всё же, бесконечно извиняясь, сказал, что комнату больше сдавать не будет, что ему придётся освободить её через месяц. В общагу Захару не хотелось, и он пытался навязаться к Андрею и Светке, только съехавшимся. Но они в восторге от этого не были. Тогда-то Коля и предложил пожить у него.  
«Ты же знаешь, мама переехала в Питер к бабушке, у неё инсульт был, а там квартира, и бабушка не хочет сюда, и вообще... Так что я один, не стеснишь».  
Захар тогда вспоминал тот один раз, — Колина мама просто была на работе, а ещё был по-летнему жаркий май, они чуть выпили пива и слу-чай-но... — и ему хотелось спросить, не помешает ли он Коле водить девчонок. Но он промолчал.  
Когда Светка уходит, он садится за ноутбук. Переключает песни в проигрывателе. Фрэнк Синатра, Бах, «Goethes Erben», Селин Дион, Шопен, «Florence And The Machine»…  
Надо что-то эпичнее.  
Под «Isoldes Liebestod» Вагнера он наконец пишет. Мелодия на повторе. Играет и играет. Солнце мигает в окно. Или это он медленно моргает? Клавиши стучат громче голоса солистки. Тишина положила руки на плечи, молчит, и кажется, слышны — такие знакомые — шаги за спиной.  
Он задыхается вместе с героем, он кривится, он смеётся, и хочется за…  
Захаровы пальцы замирают.  
«И потом он не знает, что делать...» — перечитывает он последнее предложение. Стирает.  
Печатает: «И после ему плохо». Стирает.  
«И внутри у него дыра». Он таращится в экран, музыка громче и громче.  
«Нет, — думает он. — Вот это вообще ужас. И пафос. И безвкусица. И лишнее это, совсем-совсем».  
Он скрипит зубами, но не слышит этого из-за музыки.  
Откидывается на стуле, таращится в потолок. Плафоны люстры — её покупала Колина мама — похожи на лилии. Захарова мама тоже их любит. Он так и не сменил номер. Но родители ни разу не позвонили.  
Бутылку он, чтобы Светка не заметила, убрал в платяной шкаф. Теперь Захар вытаскивает её из кучи свитеров. Открывает, делает глоток. И смотрит-смотрит в полоток, один угол, другой, третий, и быстрее, и быстрее, кругом зрачками, и лилии плывут по потолку. И музыка плывёт где-то далеко.  
«А назавтра он помнит, что опять чхал на всех…» — печатает он.  
Отпивает ещё, глотает-глотает. Кажется, документ так и не сохраняет: лилии интереснее слов. Он свешивается с балкона, совсем не звонко смеётся. И думает: «За-», думает: «Зачем я помню». Думает: «Какое глупое слово „зачем“. За-чем. За чем скрывается причина?» Водка кончается быстро, он швыряет бутылку с балкона. Запинается о порог, возвращаясь в комнату. Её углы пляшут. Он слышит протяжное: «За-а-а...» — и закрывает уши руками, и падает на колени. И ему шероховато больно. И щекой он прижимается к ковру, и спина — колесом. И хочется за...  
«Захар», — слышит он, отняв руки от ушей, вытягиваясь на ковре, поворачивается на бок, и пальцы ведут по боку, по животу, и ниже-ниже, и гладят, и щиплют кожу, и ниже, и нежно, и глубже, и...  
Наутро он всё это помнит. Долго моет руки. Чистит зубы, бреется. Жуёт бутерброд. Чертыхается, попивая воду. Думает, что надо купить кофе, но поблизости ему не нравится, нужно в любимый магазин, но далеко, но дорого. Он садится писать. На фоне какая-то музыка, стучат клавиши. В ушах — тишина. И сердце колотится-колотится. Неслышно бьётся о рёбра. Толкается, пульсирует, на что-то похоже — он отвлекается, но не может понять на что и пишет дальше. Но это не даёт покоя.  
«На что?» — думает он.  
Ставит точку, так и не решив ничего, думает, что больше не может, больше — это слишком, хоть осталось-то совсем чуть-чуть. Он варит лапшу и ест, переодевается и идёт на улицу, под небо, на котором застыли, как ледяные фигуры в морозилке, облака. Они светятся сверху. И Захар думает: «Зачем». Он долго бродит по улицам в поисках магазина, где не был: в ближнем на него косятся. Или ему это только кажется.  
Наконец, находит. Там сидит одинокая скучающая кассирша с пергидрольно-белыми волосами. Пережёвывая жвачку, она пробивает бутылку, отмахивается от паспорта.  
Дома Захар включает воду, вставляет затычку в слив, потом щедро сыплет из банки зелёной, пахнущей травой соли для ванн. Светка когда-то подарила. А он почти не пользуется.   
Пока льётся вода, он таращится на книжные полки. В конце концов, берёт чёрный — или тёмно-тёмно-синий? — том Шекспира.  
Вода от соли кажется зеленоватой. Захар, положив книгу на пол, на тёмно-коричневый кафель, раздевается под плеск. Сделав три больших глотка из бутылки, завинчивает кран. Ложится медленно — жарко, аж мурашки по коже, — в воду, вздыхает. Шторки нет: он её содрал, когда принимал душ, когда он к нему зашёл, когда целовал, когда гладил, когда шептал на ухо…  
Захар шарит по полу, берёт книгу, открывает. Прикидывает: одна страница — один глоток.  
Воздух расходится кругами, как вода. Он ярко-жёлтый или, может, тоже чуть зеленоватый. Тело лёгкое, норовит всплыть, норовит выгнуться, упереться пятками в дно, в белое. Глаза щиплет. Он щурится. Закрывает книгу, оставляет на полу. Он — страждущий в пустыне — жадно глотает. Он — одинокая пальма — ставит на кафель — песок — бутылку.   
Ох, нет, для пустыни тут слишком зелено.  
Да, воздух точно отливает зелёным. И пахнет травой. Пахнет камышами. Пахнет ивами. Пахнет кувшинками. Пахнет мокрыми ветками. И он смеётся на берегу. И Захар жмурится-жмурится.  
И опускает голову под воду. Воздух холодит коленки. Волосы мягко расплываются. На веках блики, как на глади воды.  
Он думает: «Я — Офелия».  
Кажется, что на груди камень. И хочется его столкнуть. И хочется вздохнуть. И он выгибается, хватается руками за бортики и выныривает, и дышит-дышит.  
Вылезая из ванны, он роняет бутылку. Водка течёт ему под ноги. Пахнет не спиртом — травой.  
Не водка — вода.   
Он смеётся. Вытирается, не одевается. Шлёпает — стопы всё равно мокрые — по полу. Толкает дверь в закрытую комнату. Вдыхает пыль, темноту, пустоту, тишину, залезает под одеяло.  
И думает: «Зачем я это делаю?»  
Думает: «Зачем задавать вопросы?»  
Думает: «За...» — и так хочется, чтобы голос сахарно подхватил второй слог, чтобы, как тогда, заговорил обо всём. О том, что уже встречались в больнице: одновременно попали туда с аппендицитом. О том, что знакомы через Маринку. О том, что — о, Фортуна! — поступили в один институт, на один курс, хотя Захар на год старше. О том, что это… было слу-чай-но, было по пьяни, по дружбе, по страсти, но не ошибкой. И пусть будет ещё. И пусть он прижмётся поближе, и пусть поцелует, и пусть голову кружит.  
Только разговор кончится, как и другие.  
«Мы же вместе? Это же… серьёзно?»  
А Коля — еле-еле — пожмёт плечами.   
«Кто-то... что-то... не то подумает. Мало ли что... Сложное решение, но, Захар, я правда тебя...»  
И потом Захар будет лежать рядом, прижиматься и думать, что ложь, что правда, зачем…   
Под одеялом жарко. Обидно, что водка разлилась. Хотя, может, там осталось? Может, встать? Может, пойти?  
Внутри кружится. И болит. И хочется за...  
«Заснуть бы поскорее», — думает Захар и засыпает.  
А утром слишком ярко. И прохладно: одеяло на полу. И как-то не так шумит тишина. Скрежещет.  
Захар распахивает глаза. Скрипит входная дверь. Он садится на постели, тянет на себя толстовку, которая небрежно — забыл, когда уезжал, что ли? — валяется на стуле у кровати.  
В коридоре шуршат пакеты. Шумят шаги.  
— Захар, — слышится, — ты дома?  
Он — вжих — застёгивает толстовку и, чуть пошатнувшись, встаёт. Сталкивается с ним в дверях. Коля улыбается, но тут же делается серьёзным и смотрит, Захар это замечает: он сам не сводит взгляда. С тёмных бриджей, с серой футболки, со светлых растрёпанных прядей и слегка небритых щёк.  
— Мне б одеться, — говорит — хрипло — Захар.  
Коля хмурится, но ничего не спрашивает, пропускает его.   
Пока роется в шкафу в гостиной, натягивает джинсы, Захар не думает ни о чём. Не думает о том, что мог бы догадаться, что скоро — к учёбе — Коля вернётся, что был будто в тумане, что туман ещё здесь, хотя тишина уже не та, уже шумит, уже не звенит, уже умирает.   
— Ты, я смотрю, хорошо провёл время, — слышится от двери.  
Захар, поправив майку, оборачивается. В руках Коли бутылка.  
— Осталось ещё? — спрашивает.  
— Нет! — Голос резче, громче, пальцы, сжимающие горлышко, белеют.  
— Не ори, — морщится Захар.  
— А я буду! — Он шагает к нему, а Захар назад, и ещё, и ещё. И Коля срывается вперёд, и Захар падает, у самого — холодного — порога на балкон, макушкой упирается в дверь.  
И бутылка еле слышно катится по ковру.  
— Да тебе нормально! — кричит в его ухо Коля, замерев, прижавшись коленями к коленям, руку уперев в белокрашеное дерево у его плеча. — Тебе только дай пострадать, написать об этом, пожалеть себя, бухать и бухать!  
— Да иди ты в жопу! Иди на хрен! — Собственный крик звенит в голове болью. — Это ты свалил, потому что дела, потому что мама, потому что мои планы не так важны, потому что я, — он некрасиво кривится, — требую слишком много!  
— Ты мог бы что-то сказать!  
— А ты мог бы хоть раз позвонить! Просто позвонить. Но тебе — плевать. — Он дёргается вперёд, толкает, хочет сбежать из гостиной — в коридор, в подъезд, подальше, давно пора, зачем только оставался, словно ждал, словно надеялся, зачем, за…  
— Захар! — зовёт Коля и бросается следом, и валится на него, и прижимает к ковру, и дышит — зло, загнанно, раздражённо — в шею. И — целует кожу.   
Захар хочет вцепиться в ковёр, но пальцы — с болью — скользят по ворсу. И он хочет за…  
— Захар, — повторяет уже тихо Коля. На ухо. Сахарно.  
И Захар поворачивает голову и, чувствуя, как к его губам прижимают губы, как рука ведёт по бедру, закрывает глаза. И даже не думает: «Зачем».  
Не думает вообще.  
И локтям больно, и коленям. И болят рёбра, когда он выгибается-выгибается. И внутри немного кружит, и в голове — синеющая глубь эфира. А Коля прижимается сзади, толкается.  
И сахарно-нежно шепчет.   
Захар жмурится. Захар улыбается.   
А после Коля целует его лопатку, говорит:  
— Извини, что так резко.  
Говорит:  
— Вообще прости.  
Говорит:  
— Я… на кухне буду. Приходи — поговорим.  
Под Захаровой щекой шероховатый узор. Кажется, что дрожат все вены. И на веках блестят солнечные зайчики. «Зачем», — думает он.  
Когда до него доносится запах кофе, Захар медленно, морщась, встаёт. Поправляет майку. Джинсы, оставшиеся болтаться на одной ноге с трусами, снимает до конца. Чувствуя, что по бедру течёт, идёт в кухню.  
— Так и знал, что кофе кончится. — Коля слегка улыбается, повернувшись к нему. — Купил свежего. Твой любимый.  
— Дорого же. — Захар чешет затылок.  
— Для тебя хоть Голубые горы! — смеётся — чистым ха-ха-ха — он.  
Губы Захара тянутся в стороны, но он старается их удержать.  
— На этот раз не — всё? — спрашивает он, видя, как лицо Коли напрягается, и тут же добавляет: — А когда всё, если не сейчас, то скоро, через неделю? через месяц? через год?  
— Захар...  
— Я не могу просто так... Мне либо всё, либо…  
Он отворачивается, смотрит на кофе, выключает газ. Наливает в чашку, ставит её на стол и говорит:  
— Мама предложила продать эту квартиру, переехать к ней в Питер.  
«Зачем ей это? Зачем ты это говоришь? Зачем?..»  
— А ты?  
— А я... — он пожимает — еле-еле — плечами, — сказал, что не могу.  
— Потому что институт?  
— Пей, пока не остыл, — напоминает Коля и, помолчав, говорит: — Потому что ты.  
— О, — растягивает губы Захар, таращится на него.  
— Да, и дело, — он снова смеётся, — не только в том, что без меня ты сопьёшься.  
Когда Захар хохочет, на его веках — чистый оранжевый.  
А когда Коля его обнимает, он думает, что сердце похоже на камень. Нагретый солнцем. Сжимаешь с силой в руке, и кажется: бьётся.   
Он знает, что писать дальше, он знает, чем всё — не важно, Гамлет он или Офелия, — должно было кончиться.   
Но понимает, что из этой идеи ничего не выйдет.  
  


* * *

¹ Небо — это путь Солнца, бег Луны, блеск звезд, времена года, свет и сумерки дня, тьма и ясность ночи, милость и неприютность погоды, череда облаков и синеющая глубь эфира. (нем.)


End file.
